The Gift
by teaonthestairs
Summary: The Powers That Be never foretold her death and when she hung in that moment between dead and alive they shuffled the cards. Four Alternate Universes Drabbles. HP, Troy, The 4400 and Dark Angel.
1. Chapter One

**The Gift. **

_Disclaimer: None are mine, just playing in (and ruining) their sandboxes._

_My grammar sucks but my lovely betas studying for exams and I don't want to bother her._

The Powers that be paused their card game, a card game without cards, without dice. They looked down below them, seeing the infinite number of universes revolving and noticed with a start that something was happening that shouldn't, something they hadn't foretold. A universe that was a card in many of The Powers That Be's current hands had taken the wrong fork in the road and they watched in helpless amusement, and the slightest hint of anger, as the blond slayer swan dived from the tower made by the Mad Hell Gods minions and entered the lighting cloud.

The Power That Be shuffled the deck of cards; a dead sane slayer was no fun for them… Four cards feel from The Powers that Be's hands, yes they would do.

**Hogwarts, England. **

It had been a particularly horrible day for Neville Longbottom, which had (like most horrible days) started as soon as he got up and continued to be horrible until just before 10 at night. He was in the hospital wing; which was not uncommon on double potions day, and had been trying to ignore the itching, orange burn.

It was then things went from bad to weird, even for Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall ran in all a-flustered calling for Madam Pomfrey followed closely by Hagrid who held a delicate blond girl, in his arms.

"She just fell out of the sky!"

**Troy, 12th century BC **

The night sky seemed to shimmer, the wind rose but the trees fell silent. She stood silent, still and waited.

"End of the beginning, beginning of the end."

Soft words uttered, the attendant didn't stir.

Overhead the sky crackled, lighting danced and as the ancient world slept a woman fell from the sky.

Anger, burning a blue flame flared within Cassandra.

"Apollo! Apollo! I beseech you! The gods bring change and we are blind to it! Your anger has condemned us all!"

The sky become calm as Cassandra, her feet heavy, sought out the woman who would change history forever.

****

**USA, Washington.**

She was not like the others; there was no missing persons report, she didn't remember her name, or the day she disappeared. She just was.

She, like the others, was in perfect health but something was… different about her.

The guys laughed when he said that. She was one of the 4400 they were all… different.

He heard someone describe her as predatory, at first he didn't understand, how could someone so small and _blond _be predatory? Then he noticed how she moved, like a cat.

She was a mystery

She was a mystery even after they found the death certificate.

**Post- Pulse Seattle, 2019**

If they had looked out the window the night of the blackout, when the thunderstorm raged they might have seen her fall, they might have seen her enter the future that she would change, a future that she wouldn't live to see again.

But they didn't look out the window, they didn't see her fall but they did meet her later, they watched as she fought their fight, a golden Slayers fury. And they watched as she disappeared.

Later many called in a trick of the light, river of denial still running strong, but Max knew and she never forgot.

****

_Feed my habit and review. Please._


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

****

**Hogwarts II**  
  
"Albus do you think this is wise? We hardly know anything about her."

"Minerva I am sure Miss Summers will be an excellent addition to the school...."

Neville Longbottom, not for the first time, found himself in an awkward position he had been on his way back to the common room and had found himself quiet lost, hearing approaching voices and fearing that it was Snape he had tried to duck quickly and quietly into a classroom but unfortunately had miscalculated and had somehow got his right hand and left foot stuck in a suit of armour and had caused quiet a noise.

"...Mr Longbottom do you require any assistance?"

**Troy 12th Century BC II**

The heat was suffocating; it choked on her tears and weighed down her arms. It made her wish for California's high summers. But the heat was only the tip of the metaphorical iceberg; she didn't understand the language or the society in which she resided in. She distrusted the woman who had brought her here with her knowing looks and musical voice.

She wished for her own time so desperately even if in her own time she'ld have to fight and die every night facing countless monsters, at least she wasn't in the middle of a freaking war!

**Post- Pulse Seattle, 2019 II**

She had awoken in an alley soaking wet, rainwater running in her eyes and a homeless man staring at her. With a groaning sign she tried to push herself up, tried until her arms began to shake and she collapsed back down in the mud.

Later she wished she had just gone to sleep right there in the mud, sleeping would have saved her from remembering, from screaming, from sobbing the unfairness out of her and into the world for all to see.

Later she wished she has stayed there, miserable, muddy but unaware she wasn't in her own time. Wasn't in her own world.

**O**

A/N Firstly thank you to all the people who reviewed last time. Secondly I wasn't going to continue these but as you can see I did. Also as you can see the 4400 one isn't continued, I know its bad of me to do the others but leave that one alone but I'm just not comfortable enough in that world to continue writing in it. The first drabbles were just plot bunnies that I had jumping around my brain and I didn't think I would continue writing them... but I might. So basically I'm sorry for not continuing it.

Anyway thank you and

Feed my habit and review.


End file.
